It Was A Dark And Stormy Night
by Muggle-Marauder
Summary: Before you read this, check out my profile. If you don't, I will get bombarded with questions that could have been answered there. It's for fun, kids, come on.


Author's Note: _A lot of the REAL story line is lost on these. As I said in my profile (which I hope you read), this is just for fun and has no real meaning or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, thanks._

"It Was a Dark and Stormy Night ..."

Lightning cracked the sky and he held her tightly as the thunder sounded.

She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Luna?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

Several moments passed in silence.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart."

"I was just thinking," he said absently and she giggled.

"I know. What are you thinking about?"

"You and I."

Leaning back a bit to study his face in the frequent flashes from without.

"What about us?"

Neville hesitated before going on, "Is there any passion in our relationship? I mean real – romantic – passion?"

Luna cast him an amused smile and said, "We decided some time ago to wait on the _real_ passionate stuff ... although ..."

"Well, I know that," he blushed a little noticing the playful glint in her eye as she left her sentence hanging. "I meant even just ... I don't know ... things like ... Well, Luna, do we 'attack each another with hungry kisses' ... or 'gaze upon one another with a fiery lust in our eyes' ... or ... things like that?"

"Who's cheap romance novel have you been looking at?"

He threw her an incredulous glance.

"You tell me," she responded simply.

"I don't know, that's why I was thinking about it."

She placed her hands on his chest and ran her teeth over her lower lip.

"Do you remember at the beginning of the year when I had a junior class field trip and was gone from very early in the morning until really late that night?"

Neville made a face, "Yes ... I hated that day."

"Do you remember how you welcomed me when I got back?"

He smirked and nodded, "How could I forget?"

"We'll put that under 'hungry kisses' for the sake of this conversation."

"Okay."

"On the other, I can't really give you the whole answer."

He laughed once, "Maybe it doesn't show so well in my eyes, but my feelings for you are evident elsewhere. However, I do try to keep you from noticing it most of the time, as it could get a little embarrassing."

Luna looked at him thoughtfully, and, as she moved her hand to rest on her side, it 'accidentally' brushed the front of his pajama pants.

He quirked an eyebrow and informed her, "I was referring to the incessant drooling and the desire to leap upon you at school."

"Oh," she smiled, "I was going to say ..."

When she didn't say anything else, he ventured, "What's your half of the answer, then?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Neville blinked at her, unsure of what to say. Moistening her lips, her hands journeyed under the hem of his t-shirt.

"There are times, Neville, when, if you knew all the things I wanted to do to you," she said quietly, grazing her nails over his torso, "you would blush all the way to the bottoms of your feet." This she said, snaking her hands under the waistband of his boxers, one in front and the other behind.

He wondered momentarily how he could blush even just a little bit with all of his blood relocating so quickly to ... His mouth snapped shut and his vision blurred.

"You feeling lightheaded, baby?" Luna queried, feigning concern and placing both her hands on the sides of his face.

Pulling her close and nuzzling her neck, Neville growled, "You are such a tease."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, no. By all means, tease away," he mumbled against her skin as he rolled onto his back, taking her along.

Luna laughed out loud and sat up, straddling his hips.

"Shh," he shushed her through his own mirth. "I don't need to get kicked out."

"Now, now, Mr. Longbottom; Daddy won't kick you out for making me laugh," she told him, still giggling. Thunder rolled again and she added, "I doubt he could hear over the storm anyway."

"Who said anything about laughing?" Neville inquired, slipping his hands as far as they could go into the legs of her sleep shorts.

Still smiling, she braced herself on his chest and leaned forward to say, "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Longbottom. What would people say?"

"If you don't quit calling me 'Mr. Longbottom' and start calling me 'Neville' ..."

"What are you going to do? Make me sit here all night?" she wanted to know, rolling her hips slightly.

He gave her a little squeeze, pulling her forward just a bit and leaned up to kiss her.

"You wait, Luna Lovegood," he warned, settling back down in the pillows, "One day, I'll have you."

"The sooner, the better," she breathed, straightening and trailing her hands along his arms.

A loud thunder clap shook the house and she jumped, startled.

Eyes widening for a second, Neville groaned, "Maybe it would be a good time for you to get off me, now."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"Get you off?"

He smirked, but shook his head, "You misheard me."

"Pity," she murmured, sliding off him and out of his grasp. "I was even going to call you 'Neville' and everything."

Luna curled up beside her boyfriend and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Neville, I love you."

"Do you think the storm will last for awhile?" he wondered aloud.

"Goodnight, Neville, I love you."

He rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow.

She was now purring softly in her sleep.

"Nice try, but you don't snore."

She opened one eye.

"I don't?"

"No."

Mimicking his position, she leveled her eyes with his.

"Not even a little bit?"

He shook his head.

"Not even a little ..." He inhaled sharply and muttered, "Hello," as he let his breath out slowly.

"Yes, I should hope the storm lasts awhile longer," she stated, moving in for a kiss.


End file.
